Mai Junsui
CONSTRUCTION Mai Junsui '''(ジュンスイ マイ, '''Junsui Mai) Is currently in Team Kazuki from Heiwagakure, that is participating in the final events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background While Mai's mother was pregnant with her, she was chosen to have her child be use to seal Kōjin. Heiwagakure had been doing this for centuries, but every time it would fail ending up killing the person who was being used as a vessel. As time past the village started choosing younger and younger candidates to attempt to reduce the risk of death. The time between each sealing attempt shorten as Kōjin became more and more difficult to contain. Going back to Mai's mother, she and Daisuke(Mai's Father) ultimately decided that they would not hand their child over. They disappeared and were quickly declared as missing-nin. This is a huge deal in the village since this kind of thing almost never happens. Being seen as a threat to the village's security and large manhunt ensued. When Daisuke found out that the Tetsukage had finally completed the sealing technique that the clan had been taking decades to perfect and that they were going to use Takumi and Haruko's child, he comes out of hidding and attempts to hamper the entire mission. Mai's mother joins Daisuke without him knowing. The two were a formidable match against the BCT(Beast Containment Team) but Mai's mother died due to unknown. Because of the circumstance Daisuke thought that Tetsukage Katsuro killed her and the two including Takumi(Mai's uncle) fought an epic battle. Takumi delivered the final blow believing he killed his only brother but Daisuke survived the fight. As an infant, Mai was turned over to her aunt and uncle, Takumi and Haruko Junsui.They quickly adopted her and treated her as their own daughter and nobody in the village was ever told who her real parents were for her own protection and for security reasons. She was never to be told about her real parents. Growing up, she was mostly taking care of by Nami Junsui, like her thought to be brother, Sorbari, because their parents were always on long term missions. She would always boss Sorbari around and try to toughen him up. When she was training, she never used weapons. She would always use her fist and it surprisingly worked out for her, so everyone just went with it. Personality Mai is natural born leader and is extremely optimistic to the point where some can find it annoying. She is very cooperative with others and is usually the one who can break up argument. The only thing that ruins her mood is her brother, Sorbari's smart ass comments. She is really into fitness and can find hours of training actually fun, mostly because regular training is way too easy for her, athletic wise. This is what really makes her so talented in taijutsu. Even though she's optimistic the few situations when she fails she easily resorts to blaming herself for not "being strong enough," when most of the time it wasn't her fault and she could do anything about it. She also hasa strange urge to challenge herself and loves competitions(because she wins them all the time). Appearance She is a dark skinned girl with curly black hair that is kept in a pony tail. It notably puffs up in the back. Hers eyes are orange-brown and her right eyebrow is notched from a training accident. Abilities Taijutsu Mai is notably extremely talented in taijutsu and most all martial arts available in the ninja world. Her seemly super human strength and agility has allowed her to mold herself into a more than excellence fighter. Rather than using her chakra for ninjutsu, she uses it in her taijutsu moves giving her extremely powerful attacks. She is very durable Kekkei Genkai Mai, like many Junsui, possesses the Sharingan and she had recently activated her Mangekyō Sharingan. It was discovered Mangekyō Sharingan allows to use a combination Susanoo and Amaterasu. She inherited steel release from her father which has turn her bones and most of her muscles into metal giving her superhuman strength and speed and incredible durability. Part I Not very much happens in this part. Part II A whole lot happens here. So much that it is being developed right now. Trivia * * Category:DRAFT